Waitress Penny
}} Waitress Penny is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life Penny grew up as a talented young woman, being one of the star performers on Penciltown High's gymnastics team, before taking up the roller derby shortly after graduation. She also took a culinary arts class before applying at the Penciltown Diner, as a way to get a steady job. Her respectful demeanor rose her to one of the best members of the diner's staff. AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Penny is first seen among the crowd at Penciltown Diner watching the M-Crew fight the Killer Bee and win, and was very surprised to see the very same M-Crew at the diner the next day. She developed a crush on AnthonyM, which eventually became a full-on relationship for the both of them as they worked together to fight a squad of Darklanders. After dueling Shadus for the first time, AnthonyM took Penny out to the best sunset viewpoint he knew, where the two would exchange their first kiss. AnthonyM and the Faraway Map Penny is seen on a business trip of her own; the staff sent her off to follow the SS Mixium and help bring food to those who don't have any around the other Sketchian continents. Eventually, she gets wound up in the splitting of Sketchia and cheers on the M-Crew, as well as the colossus in Sketchia's core, as they piece the planet together again. Sketch Arena Tournament Penny signs up for the tournament due to her want to prove herself a worthy Fighter among the likes of the M-Crew and the Gallum family. Personality Positive Traits * Very kind and sweet. * Very adventurous, up to the point of being always prepared. * Always respectful toward anyone she meets. Negative Traits * She can snap easily when utterly disrespected. * Has a dislike for crude or dirty jokes. * Is on bad terms with Shadus. Powers and Abilities * Excellent skill in rollerskating, gymnastics, balancing, and cooking. * Fights with a giant pan. * PASSIVE: Dine n' Dash (When regaining HP, Penny can be given a random stat buff or even Hyper Energy. She can also impart this onto food items she crafts.) * HYPER MODE: Roller Frenzy (With the blow of a whistle, Penny doubles her Speed and tackles into opponents to cause damage and Dizzy them.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Summer Checker Uniform * Pants: Soda Sweatpants * Ribbon: Sunshine Ribbon * Shoes: Sketchtazz Skates (Cerulean Cruise) Alternate Gear Dessert Dress * Shirt: Winter Checker Uniform * Pants: Ice Cream Sweatpants * Ribbon: Mint Choco Ribbon * Shoes: Sketchtazz Skates (Strawberry Skater) Casual Wear * Shirt: LVL UP Tee * Pants: Denim Jeans Weapons * Other: Abnormally Large Pan Physical Appearance Waitress Penny wears blue-rimmed glasses, because of her poor vision without them. Her hair is hazel with a sky blue streak, pulled back into a ponytail by the ribbon she wears. She wears a uniform with a shirt pocket, cerulean-blue buttons, and a tag that says "Penny" in red cursive letters. Her sweatpants have a blend of different colors, and she wears rollerskate sneakers. Merits * Became the employee of the month at Penciltown Diner, six months straight. (Readying for her seventh month!) * Fought alongside AnthonyM using an abnormally large pan as a weapon. * Won first place in the 5th Annual Sketchian Rollerskating Contest. * Has beaten AnthonyM at several games after pretending to not know what they were. Trivia * Penny has a fascination with parasols, and even heard of one that could shield its user from intense light and intense gunfire. ** Funnily enough, a quantum parallel of her owns said parasol. * If Penny were to main a character in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U (and by extension, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate), she would choose Bowser Jr. thanks to his versatile choice of weaponry. ** AnthonyM mains Kirby, Strongarm would main Bowser, Techo would main PAC-MAN, Blurri would main Sonic, and Shadus would main Robin. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia